Con amor, Hermione
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Para escapar del horror de la guerra, todas las noches de bombardeo Luna Lovegood se sienta en la esquina más oscura de la celda para escuchar al Teniente Potter relatar su vida junto a la muchacha que firma con tanta devoción las cartas en su bolsillo.


**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por no hacer caso omiso y darle una oportunidad a este fic. Sé que no he actualizado los demás que tengo, pero he de decirles que siempre terminaré las historias que comienzo. Ese es m camino ninja, merodeador, etc. Es mi segundo Harmony, primer long-fic.**

**Advertencia: Aquí no se usa magia, además de que no hay tiempo específico sino que es un amalgama de todo un poco, de repente podría hacer referencias a sucesos u objetos de 1945 y poner a cantar a The Beatles en la radio. Simplemente no me decidía a una época en especial y decidí que lo mejor sería hacer un Tiempo Alterno.**

**Sinceramente espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hago al imaginarla.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, eso debería bastar.**

**¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

* * *

**CON AMOR, HERMIONE.**

**Prólogo: EL RUIDO DE LAS BOMBAS AL CAER.**

Puedo ayudarte- una mano tersa y limpia se posó sobre otra que apenas y parecía un nudo de dedos y sangre de lo hinchada que estaba, la calidez de una abrasaba a la otra con un ardor que rayaba en la agonía, el mismo dolor ardiente y libre que corría por sus venas, enjuagando su cordura y manchando su lucidez, los ojos verdes parecían jade opaco, el cabello estaba igual de desordenado que siempre.

"_Con guerra o sin ella tu nunca serás capaz de domar esa maraña, Harry Potter"_

-¿Quién es la chica que te hace sonreír así?- los brillantes ojos del otro lado de la celda brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad, ¿Sonriendo?, le tomó cinco segundos más comprender que la piel en sus mejillas se había estirado- ¿Ella te escribió esto?

El papel arrugado, con manchas de café, sangre y una que otra quemadura de cigarrillo asomó la nariz por entre los barrotes, Harry trató de estirar su brazo, pero el dolor se volvió más agudo que hubiese experimentado antes, sólo superado por el de perder a sus amigos con anterioridad. La carta titubeó, indecisa si acudir a él o quedarse en las manos limpias- en todos los sentidos- o en sus sucias manos ensangrentadas- en todos los sentidos-, la fisgona de ojos azules la agitó en su nariz, al parecer sin ser consciente de que el chico no podía siquiera respirar sin desear morirse en el acto.

-Teniente Porter…- el papel le cosquilleó la nariz, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, fruto de un porrazo con un libro- Lo siento, pero no puedes dormirte porque lo más seguro es que no despiertes.

_Como si quisiera hacerlo, ojos azules. _Una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos, una melena de miel y ojos de ámbar, sonrisa discreta y piel blanca. Una foto, una promesa, un anillo. Una carta, tres palabras.

Y como si fuera un recién nacido, la vida regresó al cuerpo desmadejado y corrupto de Harry Potter. El dolor despareció tras el efecto tardío de buenas dosis de morfina y la consciencia le cayó a la mente como el caldo caliente al famélico estómago. Era solo agua con sal, comino y la más miserable cantidad de pollo que había ingerido en la vida- y ya era mucho decir después de las vacaciones obligadas a casa de la tía Petunia- pero aún así podía afirmar que era el segundo platillo más exquisito que había comido a sus 22 años de edad.

-Me alegro que ya esté bien, Teniente Porter…- le habló una chica rubia, alta, y de saltones ojos como el cielo- ¿Ahora si me va a responder las preguntas o tendré que seguir registrando sus cosas?

-Te responderé si tu primero me dices donde me encuentro- le inquirió, tomando a tragos largos la botella de agua cercana a él. La chica tomó asiento en la parte más oscura de la celda, con aire de ser la chica más despistada y soñadora del universo, esquivaba las manchas de sangre y sudor del suelo como si estuviera sorteando florecillas. Al fin lo miró otra vez, con sus infinitos ojos honestos clavados en sus propias orbes verdes.

-Estás en un sótano cercano a la frontera Franco-Española. Me llamo Luna, eres el prisionero que mi padre y yo canjearemos a cambio de protección extranjera y quiero saber quién escribe las cartas.

-¿Francia?, ¿España?, ¿Prisionero?, ¿Car…- Se registró los bolsillos de lo que quedaba de su uniforme, en busca de sus esperanzas terrenales, pero no halló ni rastro de su salvación con forma epistolar. Su mirada se volvió seria y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Luna, hasta ser detenido por unas cortas cadenas en sus pies- Dame las cartas, jamás debiste tomarlas- le espetó, haciéndole un gesto para que se las pasara.

-¿Quién las manda?- preguntó Luna, abanicándose distraídamente con el fajo de sobres.

-No te incumbe- quiso gritar Harry, pero era él, Harry James Potter, la persona que inhalaba paz y exhalaba amor.

-Por algo lo pregunto- rebatió la rubia, el chico suspiró con hastío.

-Por chismosa, por eso, ahora dámelas- agitó los dedos con demanda, en un claro gesto que decía "Dámelas o empiezo a contar"

-Te escribió muchas cartas, ¿Se las contestaste?- y la chica le mandó la clara señal de "Tu furia me importa una pura y dos con sal"

-Todas y cada una, ahora dámelas- Harry rodó los ojos, ya cansado de la actitud infantil de Luna, la rubia negó, haciendo que el soldado se sentara en el frío suelo de la celda para descansar, recibiendo la pobre iluminación del foco que colgaba sin chiste ni gloria del cable negro que sobresalía del techo.

Los segundos pasaban a minutos, los minutos en casi horas y las casi horas en aburrimiento. Pero ninguno cedía, Harry quería las cartas con desesperación, Luna ansiaba la historia para despegar por un instante las suelas de sus zapatos del oscuro y triste suelo lleno de cadenas para su espíritu.

-Te propongo un trato, te daré una carta a diario, de aquí hasta el día del Intercambio, si tu me cuentas la historia detrás de esta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Porque déjame decirte, Teniente Porter…

-Potter, Teniente Potter. Y no, no acepto.

-…-el silencio volvió, dejando los ánimos más frágiles que cristal soplado o esculturas de azúcar. La luz del foco comenzó a fallar, seguido por las ya conocidas- para Harry- sirenas antibombas, y el asfixiante miedo, se podía escuchar el revuelo del ruido de las bombas al caer y los aviones abriendo heridas en la piel del cielo, el aroma a dolor y ceniza inundaba sus fosas nasales, el sudor les congelaba las manos y los gritos desesperados de las madres buscando a sus hijos, los chicos a las madres y los enamorados a sus amantes.

Todo a través de la barrera del concreto, de la profundidad del sótano.

En verdad el sufrimiento era escurridizo, la muerte no conocía de fronteras.

Harry jadeaba, intentando bloquear sus memorias de muertos tristes, vivos medio muertos e intactos destrozados. Luna sollozaba, apretujando la carta contra su pecho, buscando refugiar su corazón entre palabras amorosas que no eran para ella. Los ojos verdes del Teniente Potter se clavaron en su figura temblorosa, como un edificio viejo a punto de derrumbarse, sus ojos azules opacados por las lágrimas.

Como las estrellas después de una batalla.

La prefería hablando, molestando, con los ojos azul brillante fijos en él, su vocecita soñadora y el "Teniente Porter" a la orden del día. Suspiró, cuando un nuevo ataque era anunciado por las bocinas y más sirenas cantando la balada de la muerte.

-Pocas cosas pueden marcar una vida, pero cuando lo hacen, su toque deja la huella del amado escalofrío en la piel del alma- las palabras fluyeron desde el torrente de sus labios hasta acariciar los oídos de Luna. Se acomodó con lentitud, volviendo a ser consciente de la presencia de sus heridas y la falta de morfina en la sangre. Relamió sus labios, notando el sabor a sal de sudor rancio en la lengua, y siguió con el relato, sonriendo ante nuevos recuerdos- Eso lo dicen los poetas, y aunque yo no me acerque ni medianamente a ninguno, puedo entenderlos.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas son las que marcan a una persona?- preguntó Luna, sorbiendo su nariz de manera escandalosa, apretando el papel entre sus dedos agarrotados. El soldado pareció meditarlo por segundos disfrazados de eternidad, pero sus palabras salieron más de su corazón que de sus labios.

- Puede ser una flor, una mirada, un beso, una gota de lluvia, una nueva vida, otra amarga despedida, un viaje, un café. Un lugar. Una guerra. Un amor.

-¿Y qué te marca a ti, Teniente Potter?- al parecer la rubia había mandado al reverendo carajo al miedo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que nuevamente dejara de ser entrometida y rara para pasar a ser asustadiza y llorona. No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Por eso se había encargado de enamorarse de alguien fuerte.

-A mi me marcan tres palabras, una persona y todas las opciones anteriores.

-¿Y qué tienen de especial las tres palabras, la persona y las opciones anteriores?

-Son en lo que pienso cuando duermo, cuando despierto, cuando salgo al campo de batalla y cuando regreso. Cuando un amigo se va y cuando el enemigo vuelve. Lo pienso como enfermo y me ayuda a mantener mi poca cordura.

-¿Y cuáles son las tres palabras?

El estruendo del exterior los abrazó, las paredes retumbaban y nubecillas de polvo se formaban con cada sacudida, pero todo seguía en su lugar. Menos las cartas, menos la privacidad, menos el temor.

Menos el deseo de quedarse callado, ya había comenzado, seguiría hasta el final. Tomó aire, listo para relatar la historia de principio a su incierto fin.

-¿Teniente Potter?- la miró, sonriendo por primera vez como alguien lleno de esperanza y de razones para seguir- ¿Cuáles palabras?.

-Con amor, Hermione.

Y entonces Luna confirmó sus sospechas de quién era el enamorado remitente.

-¿Entonces aceptaste el trato?- Potter se encogió de hombros, dando un siseo de dolor segundos después.

-Tú cumpliste un porcentaje de tu parte, era mi turno de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué esperas para cumplir el resto?- Harry rodó sus ojos, suspirando por milésima vez en la noche, madrugada, mediodía o lo que fuera.

-Conozco a Hermione desde la cuna. Pero no fue hasta hace dos años que decidí que tenía que ser Hemione Jean Potter, era verano y hacía mucho calor. Tenía veinte años, ingenuidad y muchas ganas de vivir aventuras.

* * *

**Travesura realizada.**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON**

**"El Cisne Blanco"**

**P.D: ¿Un review? ¿Un vociferador? ¿Besos de dementor?**


End file.
